


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by kxrapikaz



Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gay as hell, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Oblivious Leorio, Pining, Sleeping Together, Slight pining, kurapika is GAY, oblivious leorio paladiknight, soft kurapika, what shoes does he have on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrapikaz/pseuds/kxrapikaz
Summary: He can’t sleep, Kurapika realises as he turns for what seems to be the billionth time that night. He huffs and thrusts out a hand, grasping for his phone which sits on the desk beside his bed. Its screen glows brightly in the darkness of his bedroom, causing Kurapika to squint a little as his eyes adjust to the new light. Two new messages from Killua, likely about a video game or a comic or a new TV show, and a missed call from Gon. He sighs, ignoring them all and instead clicking on Leorio’s icon.--------or: 816 words of Kurapika being gay and Leorio being the sweetheart that he is.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

He can’t sleep, Kurapika realises as he turns for what seems to be the billionth time that night. He huffs and thrusts out a hand, grasping for his phone which sits on the desk beside his bed. Its screen glows brightly in the darkness of his bedroom, causing Kurapika to squint a little as his eyes adjust to the new light. Two new messages from Killua, likely about a video game or a comic or a new TV show, and a missed call from Gon. He sighs, ignoring them all and instead clicking on Leorio’s icon. His thumb hovers hesitantly as a prodding voice in the back of his brain asks why he wants  _ Leorio,  _ of all people. Leorio is loud and graceless and oftentimes insensitive, accidentally bringing up topics that jab Kurapika in the heart in one fell swoop. He pushes it aside, clicking the call button with a slight wince. Of course Leorio picks up immediately, his voice slightly muffled by the background noise. 

“Pika? Are you okay? It’s so late-” Concern laces his tone, and Kurapika feels himself melt, just a little. 

“I’m fine, I just-” he stops, toying with the idea of putting the phone down and screaming into his pillow until he passes out. “I can’t sleep, that’s all.” He can almost see Leorio nodding in understanding, a sympathetic smile on his face.

“Got it. Do you need me to come over? I’ve almost finished my shift.” God, how can he be so casual about this? It’s not the first time that Kurapika has had to call, unable to sleep or unable to stop crying or unable to stop the endless streams of memories, of blood and gore and the eyeless, massacred bodies of his friends and his family and those he cared about and- 

“Pika? Are you still there?” Leorio’s voice jolts him, and he feels himself jump a little. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” he hears Leorio sigh on the other end, followed by some fumbling before he speaks up. 

“I’m coming to yours. Is the door unlocked?”

“Yes,”

“Okay. Make sure to lock it next time, though.” Kurapika snorts at this, agreeing with an eye roll that he knows Leorio can’t see. “I’ll be there in around ten minutes.” The line goes dead, and Kurapika finds himself smiling a little before he catches himself. Why is he smiling? There’s nothing to be smiling about - it’s just Leorio, and he’s just coming to offer comfort or act as a human pillow. Absolutely nothing to be smiling about, he tells himself. 

The ten minute wait feels like the longest ten minutes he’s ever had to experience, each minute dragging on for what feels like an hour each; he was never the most patient person, preferring to get things done immediately rather than having to wait unnecessarily. The ten minutes alone is practically torture. After an agonizingly long session of Scrabble against Melody (what can he say? He’s good at Scrabble) and a mug of warm peppermint tea, he finally hears the door open and looks up to see Leorio. 

His hair is unkempt and messy, a dark tangled mop that still manages to defy gravity, and his eyes are rimmed with purple circles. He still wears his suit, though his tie has been visibly loosened and his sleeves are rolled to the elbow; all in all, Leorio looks utterly exhausted. He steps into the room, shutting the door behind him and shooting Kurapika a warm grin and a thumbs up before setting his briefcase down on the floor. Kurapika shifts in his bed, pressing himself up against the wall as he waits for Leorio to change. 

After the first few times, the latter had taken to leaving a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants in Kurapika’s cabinet; it was far easier and far less awkward than having to strip down to his underwear as Kurapika lay beside him, fully clothed and blushing deeply. 

Leorio emerges from the bathroom, a hand scratching at the back of his neck as he flops down onto the bed with a yawn. Kurapika quirks an eyebrow, but it is Leorio who speaks first. “Are you okay?” His voice is low, and a little husky, and Kurapika can’t help but wish that Leorio stayed the night every night, just so he could hear him like this.

“Yes. I’ve just… had a lot of difficulty falling asleep lately, that’s all.” Leorio nods, exhaling deeply and lacing his fingers with Kurapika’s as he allows his eyes to flutter closed. 

“C’mere,” he mumbles. Kurapika hardly has time to process what is happening before Leorio has him scooped up and tucked neatly beneath his arm. He feels his breath hitch in his throat as he rests his cheek on Leorio’s chest; if he inhales deeply enough, he can smell the faint residue of Leorio’s cologne on his throat. 

“Goodnight, Leorio.”

“G’night, ‘Pika.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love them.. so much? god, hunter x hunter is quickly taking over my life and i dont know what to do with myself at this point. i've watched approximately thirty (maybe more, who knows) episodes in the past week and i sense that this will soon become quite the issue, but alas, the sacrifices i make
> 
> anyways i fell in love with leorio and kurapika's canon interactions from the beginning, and, as much as kurapika acts as Stupid Group Mother, i cannot believe that people forget how much of a MOM leorio is. i mean........ have you seen the way he treats gon and killua.............. leorio paladiknight is a tired mother with two children and a reckless impulsive husband and he deserves so much more recognition send tweet


End file.
